Shugo Chara! Highschool
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Fist fanfiction ever. Amu's in high school finally and she still has her charas. Ever since Amu got her Chara's she's had dreams of a boy named Ikuto. One day while walking to high school she bumps into a boy and that boy is Ikuto! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for this being messy. I tired to edit this the best I can for you guys. Sorry again about it being like this. Hope you enjoy and please rate and review. Thank you.**

* * *

Amu got her uniform on quickly knowing she would be late to her fist day of high school.

She looked at her four chara's and they were sleeping soundly in their eggs. She chuckled and woke them up. They yawned and stretched.

"This is going to be a fun day at school," Ran said smiling.

"Maybe," Miki said coolly.

"It will, Miki. Right Dia ~Desu," Su said.

Dia just smiled and before they knew it Amu was already running to school.

* * *

Amu's POV

_Once again I'm late for another new day at school. It's been like this ever since I've had those dreams about Ikuto. He's just one of my fantasies though. He's never been real at all. _

I walked slowly to school sighing every ten seconds. My chara's finally caught up to me and Ran started to pout as usual.

"Why do you leave us every morning Amu-chan? You never ever pay any attention to us. Maybe we should just go back inside your heart." Ran said.

I chuckled letting her know I love her. Actually ever since they came, my life changed completely. I made a lot of new friends and I started to have dreams about Ikuto.

I smiled at all of them and then bumped into someone. I fell over but he caught me. I looked up at him and shock built up on my face. He smirked at me and put me up straight. My jaw was dropped and I looked stupid right in front of him. I noticed he was looking not at me but at my chara's.

"Want me to give you a kiss?" He asked.

I didn't answer him. I was too lost in his eyes.

"Ikuto, we have to be at school before we're late ~nya."

"Yoru!" I said out loud. I covered my mouth and quickly ran to the school.

Ikuto's POV

"How did she know my name?" Yoru asked confused.

I shrugged and smirked to myself. _This is going to get interesting._

I heard the bell ring and I walked to school.

Normal POV

Amu walked faster and faster to the classroom. When she got there she stopped in front of the door to get her cool and spicy act back. She opened the door and walked in. All the girls squealed in excitement and the guys looked at her in awe. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She wasn't late since the teacher wasn't in there yet. She cheered in her head.

"Hi Amu-chan." She looked to see Nagihiko and she smiled at him. Behind him you could see a deadly aura. She looked behind him and saw Rima. Even though they were best friends Rima still didn't like Nagi flirting with other girls.

"Aw, Rima, I love your jealously," Nagi said patting her head. She didn't grow much so he thought it was okay. Rima blushed and looked away.

_And to think they didn't get along in elementary school, _Amu thought laughing to herself.

The girls and guys were still gawking at Amu and she became annoyed. She looked out the window and sighed to herself.

"Amu-chan, you shouldn't get too worked up. It is your first day after all," Dia said softly.

"Alright everyone, settle down," The teacher said coming in.

Amu continued to look out the window and she saw Ikuto. She stared at him and he looked up. He smirked at her and she looked away.

After first period

Amu walked with Nagi and Rima and she told them her dream about Ikuto.

They walked to second period and they were enjoying her dream. They have always enjoyed her dreams about Ikuto. Rima was paying to much attention and she bumped into someone. She almost fell over till Nagi caught her.

"I'm sorry," She stated blushing. Amu looked up at the guy and saw Ikuto.

"Yo, I didn't catch your name this morning. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and you are?" Everyone started staring at them and she rushed and said, "I'm Amu Hinamori nice to meet you." She grabbed Nagi's and Rima's hand and ran to second period.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

"Ikuto, I can't believe you know the hottest chick in school. She has a cold personality but that's what makes her hotter. But expected of you to know her, your dad does own this school," My friend said.

_Actually I didn't even know her. But I can't tell that to Tsubasa._

"Nya~ Ikuto her chara's are cute aren't they," Yoru said lying on my shoulder.

I smirked and walked to my second period.

Amu's POV

I took in three heavy breaths of air because I ran almost half way around campus. I dropped Rima and Nagi off at the classroom but I kept running.

"Ran… Why did you do that?! You made me character change in front of everyone!" I started to choke her; furious as why she did that. I calmed down after a minute then ignored her and started to walk back to class.

"His chara was cute Amu-Chan," Miki said.

I ignored all of them trying to focus my attention on something other then Ikuto.

I walked and walked but I couldn't fix my attention. I skipped out on second period and third. Well there goes my school day. I looked around and walked to the soccer field.

I saw a couple of people practicing and then I saw Kukai.

"Oi KUKAI!!!" He looked at me and waved. He smiled big and I waved back.

I watched him practice and I skipped fourth period. It got my mind off of Ikuto until Kukai was done.

"Yo Amu," I turned around and saw Ikuto. I turned back around and ignored him.

"Don't ignore me Amu." He grabbed my face and leaned it back. His face was inches from mine, and I just stared at him. I started to hear whispers from other students but I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"This isn't a dream, right? You're real, right?" I asked tears starting to well up in my eyes.

He noticed and picked me up. I wasn't surprised I just buried my face in his chest. I was really happy. He let out a small chuckle but I didn't care. Hearing people whispering still made me mad. Kukai came up and Ikuto said, "I'll be stealing her for a moment." I felt him start walking. I wasn't realizing it but my head started to daze. I closed my eyes and fainted.

At Amu's house

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6:00 P.M. Next to me were Nagi and Rima. Slowly getting up I asked them what happened.

Normal POV

"We just heard you fainted and we found you in the infirmary. But when we got there no one was there." Amu looked down but her hair was in her face. Nagi patted her back then he and Rima left her alone. She started to softly cry because she really thought it was real. But it was still a dream.

_It will always be a dream. I always knew that. _But looking up she saw him standing right in front of her bed.

"Miss me?" Ikuto asked in a sarcastic tone. She started to cry even more.

"Hey don't cry. I was only joking, sorry." He said walking over to the side of her bed. She looked up at him and tried to stop crying.

"What happened to the cool and spicy Amu?" He sat on her bed.

"S-shut up. Only you can make me feel this way!" She tried to keep more tears from coming but she couldn't hold them back. Ikuto wiped her tears and put his hands around her neck. (A/N: It was kinda like he was choking her but he had a loose grip.)

"I've only known you for a short while but it seems like forever."

"I feel like I've known you forever. Ever since I was 12 I've been having dreams about you." Ikuto stepped away from her with a small blush on his face. He snickered but before he knew it he burst out laughing. Amu frowned and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Amu-Chan its dinner time…" Midori walked into Amu's room and stared at Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun! I can't believe it's actually you. I haven't seen you since you were 10. And you were only this small."

"Mom, what are you talking about? You don't know Ikuto. Well except for my dreams but not in real life." Amu said confused.

"Right, right, you probably don't remember since you were young but you and Ikuto would play all the time together. He would usually call you his girlfriend and you gave him kisses on the cheek. I can even show you some pictures. Here let's go down stairs." Amu was too stunned to move so Ikuto grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs. When they got down there they saw a singing Ami. Ami was now 10 and she could sing better from when she was a child. Ami stopped singing and both Tsumugu and Ami looked at Ikuto.

"Ikuto-kun is that really you?" Tsumugu asked. Ami jumped up and down then ran to Ikuto.

"Onii-To-chan it's been so long." Amu sat in the corner confused.

Ikuto then burst out and said, "Ah now I remember you guys. My family, Tadase's, and Yours played all the time together. We stopped hanging out after a while for some reason. Wow I didn't expect someone as ugly as Amu to be the person right in front of me."

"What did you say?!" Amu yelled at him.

"Those two never change, right papa?" "Right, Mama." Amu's parents laughed.

Amu was still confused and she didn't exactly get anything.

Midori went to a shelf and grabbed three picture books. She told the rest of them to come over. She started to flip through pages of Ikuto and Amu. Amu was amazed at how Ikuto looked. She realized that in her dreams Ikuto looked like this exactly.

"Whoa, who ever knew Amu was such a cutie," Ran said.

"Right she has the best smile here. It's like when she's sleeping," Miki said.

All her chara's smirked and started teasing Amu.

"So doesn't that mean Amu dreams about Ikuto when she's sleeping? Amu and Ikuto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" They got cut off because Amu smacked them away. She continued to look at the pictures with Ikuto and Ami. The pictures of Ami, Amu, and Ikuto, Amu looked jealous at how Ami was hanging off of Ikuto. That reminded her of Utau.

"Hey, Ikuto, Utau is still in Europe. So that means you've been alone at home all the time. Oops, sorry, how did I remember that?" Ikuto nodded his head and said, "Why do you ask do you want me to stay over? Besides its okay if you remember about me." Ikuto smirked.

Amu looked away and blushed.

"Ikuto-kun if you have no one at home you can stay here. It's fine with me and papa." Midori said patting Tsumugu's back. Amu had excitement in her heart but she didn't show it. Ami was overly excited and wouldn't let go of Ikuto. Ikuto said thank you softly. The family had dinner and watched some drama's until it was late.

"Amu-Chan, Ikuto can stay in your room. I'll bring up a futon in a minute." Midori said. Amu headed upstairs before Ikuto could notice. When she got in there she sighed on her bed.

_I can't believe this is actually real. All those dreams I had were actually flashbacks. It still seems almost too good to be true, though. I'm glad it is, though. _ Amu got up abruptly and looked around to see no one in there. Her chara's were still downstairs so she thought it was safe.

She grabbed her pillow and yelled into it.

"IKUTO!!!!!!! I can't believe he's actually staying here! This is amazing! God really loves me! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She stopped yelling and took the pillow off her face and smiled. She opened the door and found a laughing Ikuto.

"You didn't hear that, did you?" Amu asked hoping he didn't.

"I think the whole neighborhood heard the "IKUTO!" You really are cute."

She looked down and the walked to her bed again.

"Amu-Chan you seemed excited ~Desu," Su said yawning. She got in her egg and went to sleep.

"Wake up early tomorrow, Amu-Chan," Miki and Ran said together. They got in their eggs and went straight to sleep.

Dia was already asleep and didn't say anything. She was always a quiet one.

Ikuto closed Amu's door and laid down the futon.

Amu got in her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Amu, can I sleep with you?" Ikuto asked. She blushed and said, "No, you have a bed lay in it." She faced the other way and hugged herself. The lights turned off and she heard a thump on the ground. She chuckled and fell asleep.

Morning

_Yume wo tsubomi__hiragu  
Mabushii sora wo aogi  
Mune paii hirogaru  
Yasashii kaori  
Kioeru wa  
Koi no rizumu  
Kisetsu koe  
Ai ni kiteme  
Daisuki darou  
Sasaya itara  
Sekaijuu ni  
Kikoe chuu kana  
Hazuka shikute  
Usubu miteta  
Watashi no te wo tori  
Hayashii desu_

Amu listened to the rest of the song she had on her alarm. She yawned and still saw Ikuto on the floor. She got up and woke her chara's. They lazily got out of their eggs while Ikuto still lay on the floor. She kneeled down next to him and shook his head.

"Oi Ikuto. Wake up! You're going to be late." She poked his head more but he didn't move. Amu got up and started to get dressed. She watched Ikuto the whole time making sure he didn't peek. Walking to the door, Amu picked up a sleeping Yoru ad through him at Ikuto.

Ikuto just stirred. Amu gave up and went downstairs.

"Amu-Chan where is Ikuto-kun? Is he still sleeping?" Midori asked handing Amu a plate of food. She didn't answer. Midori looked at Amu.

"You didn't do anything last night, did you?" Midori teased.

"Ehh!!!!" Tsumugu, Ami and Amu were shocked. Like Amu would do anything with a person like Ikuto.

"Kidding, Amu-Chan, please go upstairs and get him," Midori smiled.

She rolled her eyes and headed upstairs.

"Oi Ikuto, We need to get to school so I hope you're ready," Amu walked in and he was still on the futon. Amu walked over to him and kicked his back. He didn't stir. She bent down and waved her hand in his face. Nothing happened. She went to the side he was facing. He shook him then she felt how cold he was. She put her hand on his forehead and he was burning up.

"Mama, come up here quick. Ikuto has a fever!" Amu yelled down the stairs.

"Mama will take care of you today Ikuto. I have to go- Oi Ikuto let go." Amu said trying o break her leg off from Ikuto's grip.

"Just stay here for today. I'll get better if you're here." Ikuto said.

Amu smiled and sat down. _If this is all a dream please don't wake me up, _Amu patted Ikuto's head.

"Amu-Chan I'm going out to get some groceries I'll be back!" Midori called up the stairs.

"Alright, hurry back!" I yelled back. For the past three hours I've just been sitting on the floor reading manga. Rima has been texting me the whole time wondering what I've been doing and why am I not at school.

"Amu, stop texting. Why don't you lay down with me?" Ikuto coughed.

"I don't want to catch your cold. Besides I need to do my homework," I said getting up."

"Then why are you texting?" Ikuto flipped over and sighed. _Maybe he was serious._ I shook my head and texted Rima.

_Hey Rima, how r my chara's doing? _

I waited a second and she replied back.

_Them, Kusu Kusu, Rhythm, Daichi and Temari r playing around. It's boring w/o u here._

I laughed and put my phone down. I looked at Ikuto for a second and he was staring directly at me.

"What is it?" I asked blushing.

"You really are pretty," He said turning back around. I blushed and sat down at my desk. I started to do my homework but I didn't get it. I tapped my fingers, annoyed. _I could ask Ikuto but he's sick so it would be a burden, but still…_

"Um, Ikuto, can you… maybe… help me with my homework," I asked not facing him.

I heard a rustle and looked at him. He was standing up but he looked like he was about to fall.

"Never mind, you need to rest, Sorry to bother you." I said turning back to my homework.

I sat for a minute looking at the problem. _If m=-21 and u=34p then what is the difference. _

_One has a negative sign and another has a letter. How should I know?_

I looked at another one and it seemed harder. _Simplify- __a-3 __ – __ a-4_

_ A2-2a a2-4_

I looked at it confused. _How did I pass middle school?_

Arms came in front of me and grabbed my pencil. I looked up to see Ikuto behind me.

"Pay close attention," Ikuto said starting the problem. I looked down at the problem but didn't pay attention.

"So you put…" _He smells good. I wonder if he was always this nice._

"You got it?" I came back to my senses and realized he did the problem.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now you can go to sleep. Thank you." I said, nervous.

"Somehow I think you didn't… Pervert." He said stepping away.

"I am not a pervert!" I yelled.

"Oh, so you admit you weren't paying attention," He came back over and hugged me.

"Baka Ikuto let go!" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Nope this is your punishment," He said back. He squeezed me tighter and I blushed.

"Get off of me! I hate, hate, Ikuto! Baka Ikuto!" I yelled embarrassed.

"You're such a liar."

I blushed even more, if that was possible. We stood there for a good 10 minutes.

"Amu-Chan I'm home," Mama called up. _Thank god._

I somehow got out of Ikuto's grip and ran downstairs.

"How's Ikuto-kun?" She asked. I shrugged and started to help her unpack food.

"Well Ami came down with a fever today. I need you to go pick her up from school. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

"I'll go with her. My fever has gotten better." Ikuto said coming over.

"You should rest Ikuto," I said looking away.

"No I just need some fresh air from that perve, I mean stuffy room of yours." He said.

I looked at him and blushed. I walked to the door and left straight away.

_All I did was smell him. Is it that perverted? God I really do hate Ikuto. No more like I really like Ikuto. Maybe I should just, _"Amu," _forget about it. He'll never like, _"Amu,"_ me._

"Amu!" I turned around and saw Ikuto. I looked down and started to cry. _Can I just maybe believe he likes me?_

"Amu you know that your really fast. Oh and this morning, did you throw Yoru at me?" I chuckled. _Yeah I can believe he likes me._

"Oi, are you listening?" He asked. I wiped away my tears and grabbed his hand.

"Let us go get Ami!" I started to run and it felt good. I felt Ikuto latch onto my hand more and I smiled. _I'm so glad this isn't a dream anymore. _After a couple minutes of running we made it to Ami's school.

"Ah, Seiyo elementary, such a fun, loving school. So many memories were here." I said taking in a breath.

"You mean with the kiddy king," Ikuto said.

"Not just with Tadase, but with everyone. Also with Nagi, Rima, Kairi, Yaya, and Kukai." I said smiling. Ikuto came in front of me and looked at me with an annoyed face. I became silent and I couldn't muster up any words. I looked away and started to walk. Ikuto followed but we didn't say anything to each other.

"To-Chan! Oh and Onee-chan." Ami jumped on my back.

Ikuto patted her head and she smiled at him.

"Himamori-san you need to stay in the infirmary!" Someone called. I turned around and saw Nikaidou-Sensei.

"Nikaidou-Sensei it's been so long. How have you been?" I asked overly excited.

"Ah Himamori-san it's you. You've grown so big," He said smiling. He never changes.

"Sensei, my Onee-Chan came to pick me up so I'm leaving, Arigatou!" Ami said.

I laughed at her and waved good-bye to Nikaidou-Sensei. When he was out of sight Ami jumped off my back and went to Ikuto and hugged him.

"To-Chan did you come to pick me up? You probably had Onee-Chan come with you so you wouldn't be lonely coming here. But you can go now Onee-Chan, we'll be okay." Ami said smiling at me. I twitched and got easily jealous. Ikuto was just staring off in space not paying attention.

"Oi Hinamori-Chan we have a meeting today!" Someone called again.

I turned around and saw a short boy with chocolate colored hair and eyes. He was totally adorable. He came over to us and panted.

"Cho-Chan I'm sick. I need to go home," Ami said.

"You can't fool me. Wait, who's that guy?" He asked jealousy in his eyes.

"This is my boyfriend To-Chan," She said hugging him harder.

"He is not Ami!" I yelled. Ami and Ikuto were both taken aback. _I just dug my grave, didn't I? _

"Come on Ami get off. I still have a fever you know." Ikuto said.

"Ami-Chan, just get off of him you know you like-" "Shut it Yukai," Ami grabbed her Chara.

Ami got a Chara when she said she wanted to be more and more like an honest girl. Yukai says everything bluntly out.

"Who do you like, Ami?" I curiously asked.

"I like To- Cho-Chan!" We were taken back. "Yukai… I'm going to kill you!" Ami let go of Ikuto and chased after Yukai.

"Hinamori-chan I better see you at the royal garden!" Cho-Chan called to her.

"I'm sorry for my sister. She tends to be a little crazy." I apologized.

"Ah, no need for apology. I've been with Ami a long time so I'm already used to it. By the way I'm Mocha Kohako, 4th grade, Star class, King's chair, and owner of two chara's. This is Pellet and this is Lane. Nice to meet you Amu Hinamori-San," Mocha said sticking his hand out. I shook his hand and laughed. "If you'd like you can come to the royal garden and meet the other guardians," He said.

"Maybe next time, kid," Ikuto said. He picked me up and I blushed.

"Put me down now Ikuto!" I yelled. He jumped out the window and I waved to Mocha-Kun.

"Ikuto put me down! I wanted to meet the other guardians!" I said struggling.

"You were staring at him for a long time. You got a thing for kids?"

I blushed and hit Ikuto on the head. "As if, and what about you? You didn't deny that you were Ami's boyfriend, so same for you." I started to laugh at how jealous we were of each other. He put me down at a tree and sat down.

"You know, Ami kind of reminds me of you when you were that age." Ikuto said. I looked at him then rolled my eyes. After a second I realized I forgot something today.

"Ikuto, Get up we need to go back to Ami's school."

"Why?"

"I forgot something."

He got up and started to walk. I followed him.

"So where do you need to go?" He asked casually.

"Eh, um, uh, ah, that's it! The royal garden." I lied.

"The hell! We left so you wouldn't go there." He said frustrated.

I sighed and went up to him. I looked at him and then looked away.

"What is it?" He asked obviously annoyed. I didn't answer. I kept walking but he stopped me.

"Amu, what is it?" He asked again.

"Amu-Chi! Sorry I'm late. I didn't think you'd be here so early." Yaya said running to us.

I got out of Ikuto's grip and walked over to her. "No problem. Why are we gathering today anyways?"

"Cause today's the anniversary where you first came to the guardians. We're celebrating it with the new guardian's today too." She said excited.

"Is that why you weren't at school yesterday?" I asked. She shook her head and started to pull me. I looked back but Ikuto was gone.

"Come on Amu-Chi I want food before everyone else." _Same old Yaya._

At the royal garden

"Tadase-Kun! Inchou! I haven't seen you in so long." I said.

"Hello Hinamori-San." Tadase and Kairi said at the same time.

I smiled. It felt good to be with friends again.

"Here are your chara's Amu, making a commotion everywhere." Rima said.

"Arigatou Rima."

"Alright everyone, I would like you to meet the new guardians. Please introduce yourself." Tadase still had that princely look.

"I'm Mocha Kohako, 4th grade, Star class, King's chair, and owner of two chara's. This is Pellet and this is Lane. Nice to meet you all." He bowed. _He's so cute! _

"I'm queen's chair, Koro Ren, Moon class 5th grade, and this is my chara, Jojo. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Kosaku Loke, jack's chair, Moon class 5th grade and this is my chara Icka. Don't get on his bad side. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Mika Plow, Ace chair, 4th grade star class, and this is Klue. Nice to meet Minna!" She sound's familiar.

"Hinamori-Chan, introduce yourself."

"Why they all know me? Don't you readers!" (A/N Why is she asking you guys?)

"Just introduce yourself Ami-Chi, it will be alright!" Yaya encouraged.

"Fine. I'm Ami Hinamori, 4th grade, star class, Joker's chair, and this is Yukai. Nice you meet you all." She pouted.

"Ok now we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Hotori Tadase. Former King's chair…."

"Amu-Chan can we ditch this is boring." Rima said to me bored. It pretty much was. It was just a gathering. Yaya was even bored.

"Yaya, Inchou, Kukai, Rima let's go play soccer or something." They all nodded theirs heads and we snuck out.

"Ah Tadase just went on and on. Hey Rima where's Nagi?" I asked.

"He decided not to come. He felt it would be awfully boring." She answered back.

"Ok let's play soccer!" Kukai said excited. We all ran to the field and we played two on two. Yaya and Kukai and me and Rima. Iinchou sat a tree started to play then we heard an unexpected yell…

* * *

**I'll explain what everyone looks like here cause it's to much to add to the story.**

**Mocha Kohako- Chocolate colored hair and eyes. Has a crush on Ami. Is as tall as Tadase when he was King's chair. Lives alone with his sister. **

**Pellet-has orange hair and yellow eyes. Wears shorts and blue shirt. Has a Firework clip in his hair.**

**Lane-Orange hair and yellow eyes. Wears glasses and has a light bulb clip in his hair. The only difference between him and Pellet.**

**Koro Ren- Koro is as tall as Rima and she has Lavender short hair and pink eyes. She is very quiet.**

**Jojo- Jojo kinda looks like Koro but she has a more outgoing expression. She wears a pink shirt with a purple tank top and she has a scarf. She also has a Sunflower clip in her hair.**

**Kosaku Loke- looks like a younger version of Kukai but with blonde hair and green eyes. He is adopted along with his brother Tsubasa. You know Ikuto's friend.**

**Icka- Has purple eyes and green hair. Looks like an Eskimo but with shorts. Has a rain drop clip in his hair.**

**Mika Plow- Another Yaya. She has short Auburn hair and that goes to her shoulders. She is very easy going and loves sweets. Between her and Yaya Yaya likes sweets more. She lives with 6 brothers and 2 sisters. **

**Klue-Has brown hair and eyes. She's kind of like Su. She wears a Blue maid outfit and has a circle clip in her hair. Shes like a controlled side of Mika.**

**Ami Hinamori- You know think of an older Ami that's all.**

**Yukai- She has black hair, pink eyes, and a Hand shaped clip in her hair. She wears short jeans and has a tank top on. The color changes depending on her mood. She also has sun glasses and a tie. She is like Ami's honest side.**

**Oi means- Hey **

**Arigatou means- Thank you**

**All those characters are mine and I just randomly thought of names and what not. All are my OC's so yeah…. Thanks for reading again.**

**Please rate and review and i hope you liked it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 finally. I finished it with having two plot lines but i decided to pick the longer one. It also is better by default..... Anyways here it is finally here you go. Hope you enjoy and please review. I would appreciate it a lot. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Amu's POV

"What was that yell?" I asked.

"What yell?" Rima asked.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." I said back. I kicked the ball and then heard it again.

"Okay you guys didn't hear that." I asked again.

"Hear what Amu-Chi?" Yaya asked.

"HINAMORI AMU!"

"Oh that." We all turned around and saw an unexpected face.

"Amu is it true Ikuto's living with you?" She came up to us and asked.

"Hi Utau, when did you get back?" I asked afraid to say anything else.

"Not the question Amu. Now tell me, is Ikuto living with you?" She asked again.

"Uh…" Arms wrapped around my neck and I looked back behind me.

"Ikuto! Get off of me!" I tried to get out of his grip but it didn't work.

"IKUTO!" Utau pushed me out of the way and hugged Ikuto.

"Get off of me Utau." Ikuto said.

"But I haven't seen you in a whole year." She started to nuzzle him and I became irritated.

* * *

At the royal garden

Normal POV

"That is all now everyone else- Where's everyone else?" Tadase asked.

"They left about an hour ago." Mocha said.

"Can we go find them Hotori-San?" Loke asked.

"No they'll come back stay here." Tadase replied back.

Ami coughed.

"Hinamori-Chan are you okay?" Mocha asked.

"Leave me alone. I'm going home." Ami got up and started to sway.

"Ahh Help me!" Amu came running in.

"Onee-Chan bring me home please." Ami said starting to sway more.

"Amu get back here I will not forgive you!" Utau came running after her.

"I didn't do it! It was your fault for having him bump into me." Amu ran around the whole garden and hid in some bushes.

"Amu, where did you go?" Utau screamed. While Amu was hiding Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and Rima came running in.

"Come on Amu. I'll take you home." Ikuto stuck out his hand. Amu hesitated for a moment but grabbed on. They started to sneak out but Ami saw them.

"To-Chan! Carry me home!" Ami jumped on his back and he fell over.

"I found you Amu, now you are going to pay." Utau stood over Amu.

"What exactly happened when you guys left?" Tadase asked Kukai.

"Long story." He replied. They all sweat dropped and continued to watch.

"Hinamori-chan, please stop acting like this." Mocha said trying to break it up.

"Amu-Chan, look out!" Some one called. Amu grabbed her head and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes Nagi was holding her princess style.

"The hero has arrived." Nagi said.

"Nagi!" Amu blushed.

"Ha that was fun." Rhythm said.

"Sorry Amu-Chan I didn't mean to…" Nagi looked behind him and saw Rima with jealous aura.

"Rima-Chan I didn't do it. It was Rhythm I swear." Nagi put Amu down and went over to Rima. Rima crossed her arms and pouted.

Amu sighed and walked over to Ikuto.

"Amu, Ami fainted." Ikuto was holding her princess style.

"Put her on my back. I'll take her home. Oh and since Utau's back I guess you can go home." Ikuto put her Ami on her back and she started to walk away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Utau asked.

"Of course you did something wrong! You pushed me into her and made me accidentally kiss her. And then you blamed it on her when it was your fault!" Ikuto yelled at her.

Utau stayed silent and looked away. Everyone was staring at them dumbfounded.

* * *

Amu's POV

"Onee-Chan he has to leave, doesn't he?" Ami asked.

"Well Utau's back so he isn't alone at home anymore. His dad probably comes home from work sometimes also. So yeah he's going home." I continued to walk but my heart was aching.

"Onee-Chan…"

"Amu-Chan, cheer up! You'll still see him at school." Ran said trying to encourage me. But that just made me more disappointed.

"Amu-Chan you can't make a big deal out of it." "That's right. ~desu."

"Amu-Chan your heart is really wavering right now." Dia said. I sighed and walked to a park.

When we got to the park I sat Ami down on a bench and went to get some drinks.

_This is so depressing that was my first kiss too. Well at least it was with Ikuto. I need to stop thinking about it! _

"Aren't you a pretty lady." I turned around and saw three guys.

"Yes yes I am. Please leave me alone I'm not in a good mood." I said. I grabbed the drinks and started to walk away from them.

"So are you by yourself or do you have some friends?" One of them asked.

"I'm with my sister. Now if you'd please leave me alone I have to get back to her." I said starting to walk faster.

"Now now, don't be so hasty hang around for a little while."

* * *

Ikuto's POV

_Damn it where did she go._

"Yoru go to the park and search for her." I said looking around.

He gave a salute and left. _Amu, where did you go?_

* * *

Amu's POV

"Let go of me I really have to get back to my sister." I said to them for the twentieth time.

"Fine but once you drop her off you have to come with us."

"Hell no." I tried to get out of his grasp but it didn't work.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves little girl."

"Then why are you hanging around her." Some one asked. We all turned around and saw no one.

"Wrong way," he chuckled.

We turned around again and saw a boy about my age.

"So who wants to get beat up first." He asked. I started at him and he smiled at me.

"I was looking for you. Don't run off like that." He said. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

I looked back at the guys and they were gone. The guy started to drag me more and then I finally got on my feet. He brought me to Ami and to my surprise Ami knew him.

"Arigatou Hana-Chan."

"Wait, Hana… You're a girl!"

"That's a surprise to you I guess, Amu-Chan. Nice to meet you, I'm Mocha's sister." She put her hand out and I shook it.

"Wow that was confusing. Well anyway, thank you." I bowed.

"Amu!" I turned around and saw Ikuto. He ran up to me and panted.

"I-Ikuto." I looked at him and a tear fell down my cheek. I looked down and had my hair cover my face.

"Who's this guy?" Ikuto asked.

I didn't answer just kept staring at the ground.

"Come on Amu let's go home." He grabbed my hand but I yanked it away.

"Amu let's go home. You to Ami." Ikuto said with an irritated tone.

"To-Chan, no need to get jealous this is a girl." Ami said trying to hold in a laugh.

"I wasn't jealous. I'll be at your house Amu." Ikuto ran off to the park gate and I finally looked up.

"He's defiantly a keeper Amu-Chan." Hana said starting to laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend! Thanks again Hana, but we have to get home. Bye." I grabbed Ami's arm and started to walk to the park gate.

"Took you long enough." Ikuto said.

"Whatever, shouldn't you be heading home?" I said walking past him.

"No, my mom and dad aren't coming home so Utau and I get to stay at your house." He said walking behind me. I smiled at Ami and continued to walk. We walked silently but our chara's talked loudly.

"So today I had a piece of cake made by Su and it was delicious."

"Su, why did you make a cake only for Miki? That seems kind of unfair, right Yukai?" Ran asked.

"Yep totally," She said bluntly.

I laughed and then yawned.

"Onee-Chan tomorrows your sleep over, right?" Ami asked.

"That's right. Ikuto you have to stay in Ami's room tomorrow. Come in mine and I'll kill you." I said. He nodded his head and then yawned.

* * *

At Amu's house

Normal POV

"That sure took you a long time Amu-Chan. Did something happen on the way here?" Midori asked.

"Not really. I'm going to sleep so good night." Amu said. She headed upstairs to her room. When she got in there Utau was sitting on her chair with an impatient look.

"Hey, Utau," Amu said casually.

"So where do I sleep?" She asked getting up.

"Mama is bringing up a futon. You can sleep next to Ikuto on the floor." Amu said walking to her bed.

"Amu I brought a futon…" Ikuto came in and then exited quickly.

"Amu…" "It was an accident Utau! He just happened to come in while I was changing. Anyways I'm heading to bed. Good night." Amu jumped into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Utau opened the door and Ikuto fell back. Utau grabbed the futon and laid it next to Ikuto's.

She got into it and quickly fell asleep.

"Her breast grew." Ikuto said silently to himself. He got into his futon and went to sleep.

All the chara's fell asleep after having a nice chat and tea.

* * *

**After i wrote that Ikuto part i couldn't stop laughing. Some how the (pervert he is) i thik he would say that. ( Is he actually a pervert i don't see it.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed and sorry it took so long. I hope you keep reading and please review. (I ask a lot of you guys) Thanks again and hope you enjoyed. Adios for now!**

**(I feel like I'm forgetting something....)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... Hi... I wonder if people are even reading this anymore... But if at least one person is, I'll keep posting. Well hope you enjoy. =]**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the morning

"17 days and 17 nights, 17 days and 17 nights," Amu picked up her phone and looked at the text she got.

_Good morning. I headed off to school before you and Ikuto so if your not there I'm hunting you down._

Amu turned off her phone and looked at her bed.

"Ikuto, when did you get into my bed?!" She walked over to him and hit his head.

"Why do you have to be so violent?" Ikuto asked rolling out of her bed.

"Why? Never mind. Go change in the bathroom and you better be ready by the time I'm done." Amu said pushing him out.

Amu started to change into her uniform. After she was done she woke her Chara's and Yoru.

"Amu I'm done. We can go now." Ikuto said walking in. He walked out of the room and Amu followed. They walked downstairs and walked out the door without any food.

"Today's going to be a good day Amu-Chan!" Ran said excitedly.

"Yes sir." Miki said yawning. Su and Dia nodded their heads.

"I wonder what's for lunch." Ikuto said obviously hungry.

"You could have eaten breakfast." Amu said.

"I hope we have fish ~Nya." Yoru said. Ikuto patted Yoru's head.

* * *

At school

Utau's POV

"Hello Utau." I looked at the person saying hello.

"Good morning Kukai." I said keeping my composure.

"Good morning Kukai!" Yaya yelled. I looked behind me and saw the little girl in a window.

I looked back at Kukai and he waved and smiled to her. I looked at him sadly and started to walk

"Utau let's walk to class together." Kukai said grabbing my arm. I rolled my eyes and gave a slight smile.

In the classroom

"How long is Amu going to make me wait? The bell is about to ring and she's still not here."

"Utau, Amu is always late." Rima said. I looked at her then back at the door. I tapped my fingers impatiently.

* * *

Somewhere close to the school

Normal POV

"Ikuto stop chasing the butterfly!" Amu yelled.

"~Nya, Yoru let's go faster." Ikuto said. Yoru gave a salute. Ikuto and Yoru did a Chara Nari and left Amu alone.

"Don't tell me I have to chase after him." Amu twitched.

"Let's go Amu-Chan! Hop! Step! Jump!" Amu and her chara's proceeded through the air following Ikuto.

"Why can't I just be a normal girl?" Amu whined.

* * *

Back at school

Rima's POV

_So they skipped school. Who knew Amu could be so willing._

"Rima-Chi!" I looked to my left and saw Yaya waving. She walked through the door and gave me a hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" She said. "We saw each other yesterday," I pushed Yaya off and continued to talk.

"Well, any way's, I bet Amu and Ikuto aren't coming to school, so we have to find them before Utau does, understand?" I asked. She nodded her head.

* * *

In an ice cream parlor

Amu's POV

"Ikuto, where did you go?" I asked.

"I don't know how we lost him." Ran said.

"It was because you got distracted by ice cream!" I yelled at her. _First Ikuto and Yoru get distracted by a butterfly and my chara's get distracted by ice cream._ I looked around the shop but didn't see him. Getting up, I dropped my chara's ice cream.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran complained.

"I'm sure it was an accident little one." I looked up at the person smiling. I blushed and then got up.

"Can you see them? Do you have a chara too?" I asked dropping my ice cream.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "This is Taboo." A little chara floated onto the top of his head.

I smiled and started to walk out of the shop.

"So your Amu, do you want me to buy you more ice cream?" I didn't pay attention. I just listened to the distant violin. I closed my eyes, smiled, and started to walk towards the sound.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

"I wonder where Amu went. I even wanted her to hear the song I just played." I put my violin away and lay down on the grass. It was so soft, almost like Amu's pink hair. How I wondered where the strawberry was.

"I can walk by myself now." A girl said. I blinked open an eye and saw Amu ready to trip over me.

"Gah!" I chuckled at how she was positioned in my arms.

"Amu are you okay?" I asked trying to hold my laugh in.

"I-I-I….I…I can't say it." She said.

"My name?" She nodded her head. "Anyways where were you?"

"Well, after the butterfly got away, I realized I ditched you and I didn't feel like looking, so I just sat down for a while." Her eye twitched and she got up immediately.

"Well sorry for being so unimportant that you couldn't even look!" She yelled at me.

I looked away and saw the guy next to her.

"Who's that?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure. He helped me pick up ice cream that I dropped and just followed me." Amu said. I gave a smirk and then grabbed her arm. I started to run and Amu ran with me.

"I-Ikuto!" "You said it."

"I meant, Ikuto, where are we going?"

"Whichever way the wind blows." She chuckled.

* * *

Utau's POV

_Once I find them I'm going to kill Amu._

"Utau. Utau? Utau!" I looked to my left and saw Kukai.

"What is it?" I asked, obvious irritation in my voice. "You have some rice on your face." I wiped the rice off and looked around the cafeteria.

"Utau-Chan is it that much of a problem if Ikuto and Amu-Chi are out?" Yaya asked.

I nodded my head.

"Why, Utau?" Rima asked.

"Cause I'm protecting my brother." "But doesn't he like Amu-Chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah. But Amu doesn't realize it yet." "Then shouldn't you be protecting her." I looked away. _I don't know what to protect actually._

"Ikuto stop running already!" I turned around quickly and saw Ikuto and Amu.

"At least we made it for lunch." Ikuto said.

"Where were you two?" I asked irritated even more.

"Well we got distracted…" Amu said. "Distracted by what?" Rima asked.

"Lot's of things." Amu answered. I looked at her disgusted.

"So you two did it?" Kukai asked. Amu's face went bright red. I had the intention to kill her right then and there.

* * *

Normal POV

"I just got distracted by a butterfly and Amu came chasing after me. We didn't do anything like that. Perverts." Ikuto looked away. Amu's face was still bright red from the mention of sex. "A-"

**RING RING RING!  
**

All the kids got up quickly and started to run out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Walking home

Amu's POV 5:00

"What a crazy day it was!" I stretched. "What was crazy about it Amu?" Utau asked clinging onto her brother like an innocent child.

"I spent half of a day with Ikuto." I said proudly trying to make her jealous. I realized my mistake and knew he was going to tease me later.

"Well I spent half the day with Kukai." Utau quickly covered her mouth.

"Hmm my little sister likes Kukai. That's a cute couple. But Amu and I are better." I blushed. Then I chuckled at how embarrassed Utau was.

"I do not like Kukai!" Utau tried to defend herself. Utau ran ahead and I smiled. At that time she was really cute.

"So Amu…" Here it came, teasing time.

"You were excited to spend half a day with me," He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

I looked away with a small blush. "Yeah right like any one would be excited to spend a day with you. Besides it was all troublesome."

"Really you don't have to put your character up in front of me. It gets really annoying that you don't trust me enough to show me your true character." He took his arm off me but I grabbed it before he could walk ahead.

"F-fine, want me to be truthful then I want you to go out with me!" I yelled. I didn't look up to afraid of his expression.

"I was just kidding Amu. Why would I go out with you? It's more fun teasing you." Ikuto said back. I tightened my grip and then threw his arm at him.

"I never want to see you again! I hate you Ikuto!" I started to run with tears in my eyes.

"Amu!" Utau called. I ignored her and ran faster and faster.

_Stupid Ikuto doesn't understand anything!_

"Amu!" I turned around and Ikuto was right behind me. I stopped and gave my oh-so-pissed look.

"What is it now? You want to tease me more?" I asked looking away. Arms soon embraced my body and I looked at the person who was so warm.

"I'm sorry Amu. I didn't think you would get that mad."

"Of course I would get mad when the person I like rejects me!" I yelled. I buried my head in Ikuto's chest trying not to hear him say anything. After a minute he didn't reply. I waited for him to say something but nothing came out.

"I-Ikuto?" I glanced up and saw a slight blush on his face. _I-Ikuto's blushing! He never blushes!_

"Amu! Ikuto! Where did you go?" Utau called. Ikuto quickly let go of me and turned away. I turned my back to him and blushed really badly.

"Ah there you two are. Why did you both run off?" Utau asked. I didn't look at her still.

"We were playing tag." Ikuto exclaimed.

"What kinds of high-schoolers play tag?" She asked.

"The ones who…." "Whatever," She walked over to me and shook my shoulders. "Are you okay Amu?" I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled back.

"Well we should hurry home, before mama gets mad." They both nodded there heads and we had a race to see who could get back first.

* * *

"Mama we're home!" I called.

"Oh I was just about to make dinner. Can you guys wait upstairs till I'm done?" She said from the sink. Before I could say anything Ikuto dragged me upstairs. When we got up there Ikuto closed the door and pushed me against the wall.

"I-Ikuto, what is it?" I asked, blushing. He smirked and leaned in closer to my face.

"Remember earlier…" He said, "You said you wanted to go out with me? Well fine, we can go out." _What did he just say?_

"Um… What?"

"We're going out now, Amu." He snickered and quickly pecked me on the cheek.

"Well, let's go downstairs now." He put out his hand. I didn't move. Somehow, this was a little shocking, but at the same time, awesome. Who ever thought I would go out with him? I thought it would only be in my dreams.

"Are you coming, Amu?" He asked. I nodded my head, smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"So Ami, how are you and Mocha getting along?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head.

"I think he hates me…" She said quietly. But how could anyone hate Ami. She was a cheerful, loveable girl, who is super cute.

"Why is that?" I asked. She looked up at me and put on a smile. "Who knows!" She got up and spun around the room.

"As long as To-Chan and Onee-Chan go out, who cares about my love life!" Ami smiled.

"W-wait! How do you know about it?" I asked, pushing my chair on the floor.

"To-Chan told me!" She said, actually smiling now. My jaw dropped. He was so going to die.

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Mama called. I sat back down at the table and pouted.

"Amu, why is Ikuto so close to you?" Utau asked. I looked away and scooted a little away from Ikuto, just to be followed by him though. Utau and Ami were sitting on the edges of the table, Mama and Papa were on the opposite side of me and Ikuto, and we were playing a game after dinner.

"What do you mean why, Utau? Amu and I-" I quickly covered his mouth.

"Ikuto and I are really cold so we thought if we sat together, we would be warmer!" I lied, badly. But Utau believed it.

"Oh look! I beat you guys! Woo hoo!" Utau cheered after winning Uno. Of course she would win, she was the only one really playing it, while every one else watched me and Ikuto.

Well honey, why don't we go to bed? It's very late…" Mama said, winking at me.

"O-okay…" Papa sniffed. They both went up stairs to their room.

"Utau-Chan! Why don't you stay in my room tonight?" Ami said, nearly breaking off Utau's arm. She smiled and nodded her head. They headed upstairs and Ikuto and I were left alone.

"Well, we should probably get to bed…" I trailed off, getting up, but something pulled me onto its lap.

"I-Ikuto!" I yelped. He didn't say anything, just stroked my hair. I shudder at his touch, and he let his hand drop to his side.

"You're not scared, or cold are you?" I shook my head, making sure he didn't misunderstand me. I looked at him, but his face was blank. "Let's go to bed Amu." He whispered, picking me off his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. My face blushed, and I knew it. "Coming or not?" He asked. A car passed by, and I could see his face emotionless when the light touched his face. I nodded my head, ignoring his face. It meant nothing, right?

* * *

**Please people, if you could be so kid as to review, even if it's being mean, please post it. I want to see how i can get better! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review...**


End file.
